Tests or other graded assignments are mechanisms for a teacher to evaluate students' performance and the effectiveness of teaching methods. Additionally, graded assignments can be effective in motivating students and focusing them on the goals of the teacher. Graded assignments also reinforce learning by giving the students feedback on their work. However, creating effective assignments, administering the assignments, grading the student's responses, and deriving meaningful data about the learning experience of the students from assignments can consume a significant amount of time and effort.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.